Polymer mixtures comprising a polyvinyl chloride, an aromatic polycarbonate and a rubber like polymer are known from German patent application 23 04 894 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,192) and German patent Specification 24 02 176 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,711). The polymer mixtures according to German patent application 23 04 894 comprise an ABS graft copolymer or an ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer as a rubber like polymer. The polymer mixtures according to German Patent Specification 24 02 176 comprise a particular polycarbonate derived from a bis-(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl) compound, for example, bis-(3,5-dimethyl- 4-hydroxyphenyl)propane. As a rubber like polymer these known mixtures comprise a "rubber or a rubber modified thermoplastic polymerizate". Preferably used rubber modified thermoplastic polymerizates are graft copolymers consisting of polybutadiene rubber or a butadiene copolymer on which styrene, .alpha.-methylstyrene, acrylonitrile, methacrylic acid esters or mixtures thereof have been grafted.
The invention provides new polymer mixtures having better mechanical properties, in particular a better ductility, than the above-mentioned known polymer mixtures. The polymer mixtures according to the invention comprise an aromatic polycarbonate which may be derived from all bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl) compounds usual for polycarbonates.